Mascaras de Cristal
by Suny-Chan
Summary: Mascaras de Cristal Resumen: Francia, época de revolución y muertes. Ricos contra pobres, pobres contra ricos sangre y dolor. Una pareja inocente asesinada, una niña sin futuro, un niño salvador, una seductora de primera y muchas mascaras de cristal


Mascaras de Cristal

Mascaras de Cristal

Introducción

El ruido de las armas chocarse, los gritos desesperados de los habitantes de hasta eso momento pacifico palacio se había roto. La revolución francesa acaba de empezar y lo q los nobles les habían quitado a los campesinos, esos años de maltrato y sufrimiento se los estaban devolviendo con creces, los campesinos se levantaron en armas y empezaron a matar a todos los nobles dueños de tierras a los q servían.

Los nobles al verse amenazados tomaron medidas, pero era imposible engañar al destino. Aun asi pusieron a sus guardias en las entradas y trataron de huir a reinos vecinos donde había paz y refugio para ellos.

Epilogo

Los Haruno eran nobles de gran poder e influencia tanto entre los nobles como en la corona. A pesar de tener un gran prestigio estaban en contra del antiguo régimen y el maltrato a los campesinos, sin embargo a pesar de sus quejas y sugerencias los demás nobles estaban demasiado interesados en como verse en el espejo a ver como sufre el pueblo.

Ellos sabían q tarde o temprano el pueblo se darían cuenta de q ellos eran mas y q las bronca los dejarían actuar sin tener piedad a aquellos seres q siempre los han despreciado, esa inquietud siempre los atormentaba y especialmente cuando su pequeña hijo naciera, ante este peligro decidieron tener listo un escape a otros reinos, Pursia seria su hogar a al hora de su salvación.

Sin embargo nunca predijeron q el nacimiento de Sakura Haruno seria el mismo día en q la venganza de lso desdichados diera comienzo.

En una alcoba real dos enamorados se hablaban por última vez

Por favor no te vallas- suplicaba la madre de la niña

Tengo q irme, recién acaba de nacer Sakura y debo protegerlas a ambas- contesto el Hombre sosteniendo su mano

¡Pero te mataran!- exclamo angustiada la mujer

Si me quedo sucederá los mismo y peor moriremos los tres- dijo Haruno

Pero…

Asi es como tiene q ser, las sirvientas te ayudaran y conducirán a Pursia y yo las encubriré- interrumpió el hombre

No quiero q mueras- dijo dejando q finas lagrimas recorrieran su pálido rostro

Las quiero- contesto para después soltar su mano y salir de la habitación dejando a la madre llorando.

La mujer se seco las lagrimas, tratando de ser fuerte y recordando q no tenia mucho tiempo, se levantó con dolor y se acerco a la cuna donde reposaba la recién nacida .

Se veía tan pacifica dormida en su mundo sin saber q al menos 100 hombres rodeaban el aplació y q su padre estaba dando la vida por ellas.

En es momento lo decidió, proteger a esa niña, su hija, eso era importante anda importaba aparte de su seguridad ni siquiera su vida.

En ese estado no podría caminar y lo único q conseguiría seria retrasar al grupo, aparte los atacantes sabían donde ella estaba lo seguro es q fueran directo allí para darle muerte.

Juliana- llamo con voz apagada.

La puerta se abrió al instante dejando ver a una mujer de edad mayor, cara preocupada y pálida como la cera.

Si señora- respondió con el mismo tono .

Nos están rodeando, mataran a todo noble q ande por los pasillos- dijo sin expresión al mujer solo contemplando a su hija

No diga eso, enseguida vendrá el ejercito real y aparte el señor nos pretejerá...

Ja, el ejercito real? El rey debe estar muy ocupado en defenderse el mismo y a estas alturas a mi esposo ya lo abran asesinado- contesto con tristeza

Señora…

¿Tu tienes un nieto no? Sasuke no se llama?-pregunto dejando de mirar a Sakura y posar sus ojos jades sobre ella.

Si, ¿pero q tiene q ver con…

Llámalo-ordeno tomando en brazos a la recién nacida mientras la mecía.

La sirvienta salio rápido de la habitación, su señora jamás le ordenaba cosas, las pedía amablemente. Pero en ese momento todo aprecia derrumbarse incluso su paciencia inagotable se acababa.

Mientras tanto Haruno mecía a su niña con dulzura tratando de disfrutarla hasta el ultimo momento, mientras q unas lagrimas volvían caer en su rostro al pensar en su esposo, el único q había amado muerto entre la muchedumbre y ella allí sin siquiera saber si podría salvar a su hija.

La sirvienta volvió a abrir al puerta, rápidamente ella le dio al espalda dando tiempo para secar celas lagrimas, aunque estaba en una situación difícil no la verían llorar.

Aquí esta- dijo Juliana

Muy bien, acércate- dijo dándose vuelta y agachándose a al altura del niño.

El pequeño obedeció y se acerco a su ama. Era un niño de aproximadamente 5 años muy lindo par a su edad, tes blanca ojos negros como la noche y un rostro imponente. En ese momento supo q podía confiar en ese niño mas q en ella en esos momentos.

Mira, sabes lo q esta pasando?- pregunto la mujer, a lo q el niño asintió.

Muy bien, esta niña es mi hija Sakura Haruno. Te acuerdas de los pasadizos subterráneos q van a Pursia?-pregunto la mujer.

Creo q Si- contesto temeroso el niño

Muy bien Sasuke, escúchame esto solo lo puedes hace tu solo tu puedes salvar a Sakura del destino del q yo no la podré salvar, te la daré y la llevarás a Pursia por los pasadizos, luego si tienes éxito, se la entregaras a una mujer llamada Tsunade ella la cuidara y tu debes ir con Itachi el se encargara de ti ¿de acuerdo?

Si, pero usted q ara?- pregunto mientras le entregaba a la niña.

Yo cumpliré con mi destino- contesto tratando de sonreír .

El niño la miro extrañado, a pesar de ser una sonrisa para q nos preocupara era especial la mas hermosa q había visto, y realmente esa mujer siempre le pareció muy amable seria por la única q haría un favor.

La mujer lo llevo hasta la puerta, pero antes lo dejo despedirse de su abuela quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas al ver la escena, ya en la puerta le dieron una pequeña capa y un manto con q cubrirse el y la niña.

Sasuke debes proteger a Sakura, cuídala con tu vida por q lo q yo te estoy entregando es la mía.

Segundos después se empezaron a oír pasos de afuera, Haruno empujo a Sasuke por la puerta y la cerro. El niño estaba inmovilizado pero al escuchar el ultimo grito de su ama comenzó a correr, correr por salvar la vida de lo único q le quedaba.


End file.
